Hemodiafiltration combines standard dialysis and hemofiltration into one process, whereby a dialyzer cartridge containing a high flux membrane is used to remove substances from the blood both by diffusion and by convection. The removal of substances by diffusion is accomplished by establishing a concentration gradient across a semipermeable membrane by flowing a dialysate solution on one side of the membrane while simultaneously flowing blood on the opposite side of the membrane. To enhance removal of substances using hemodiafiltration, a substitution fluid is continuously added to the blood either prior to the dialyzer cartridge (pre-dilution) or after the dialyzer cartridge (post-dilution). An amount equal to that of the substitution fluid is then ultrafiltered across the dialyzer cartridge membrane carrying with it additional solutes.
Substitution fluid is usually purchased as a sterile/non-pyrogenic fluid contained in large flexible bags or is produced by on-line by filtration of a non-sterile dialysate through a suitable filter cartridge rendering it sterile and non-pyrogenic. Such on-line production of substitution fluid is described, inter alia, in D. Limido et al., "Clinical Evaluation of AK-100 ULTRA for Predilution HF with On-Line Prepared Bicarbonate Substitution Fluid. Comparison with HD and Acetate Postdilution HF", International Journal of Artificial Organs, Vol. 20, No.3 (1997), pp. 153-157.
In general, hemodiafiltration schemes use a single dialyzer cartridge containing a high flux semi-permeable membrane. Such a scheme is described, for example, in P. Ahrenholz et al., "On-Line Hemodiafiltration with Pre- and Postdilution: A comparison of Efficiency", International Journal of Artificial Organs, Vol. 20, No.2 (1997), pp 81-90 ("Ahrenholz et al."). Substitution fluid is introduced into the blood stream either in a pre-dilution mode or in a post-dilution mode relative to the dialyzer cartridge. The preferred mode for maximal removal of both small and large substances from blood is the post-dilution mode, which achieves the highest concentration gradient between the blood and the dialysate fluid. In a typical pre-dilution mode with on-line generation of the substitution fluid, however, the bloodside concentration is lowered relative to the dialysate fluid. As a result, removal (or clearance) of substances can decrease, as described in Ahrenholz et al. This is particularly true for smaller molecules like urea, whereby mass transport is driven more by the diffusion process than by the convection process.
A hemodiafiltration scheme using first and second dialyzer cartridges is described in J. H. Miller et al., "Technical Aspects of High-Flux Hemodiafiltration for Adequate Short (Under 2 Hours) Treatment", Transactions of American Society of Artificial Internal Organs (1984), pp. 377-380. In this scheme, the substitution fluid is reverse-filtered through a membrane of the second dialyzer cartridge with simultaneous filtration of fluid across a membrane in the first dialyzer cartridge. Counter-current flow of dialysate occurs at both cartridges.
Certain trade-offs exist with respect to removal of different size molecules when comparing pre-dilution diafiltration and post-dilution diafiltration using a single dialyzer cartridge. For example, with on-line pre-dilution diafiltration, one can achieve higher convective filtration rates (compared to on-line post-dilution diafiltration) to enhance removal of large molecules, however, this comes at the expense of reducing the removal of small molecules like urea and creatinine. In on-line post-dilution diafiltration, however, only a limited amount of fluid can be filtered from the blood as it passes through the dialyzer cartridge. The filterable amount is dependent upon several factors, including blood flow rate, blood hematocrit and blood protein concentration. Typically, the filterable amount is 20% to 30% of the incoming blood flow, depending on blood flow rate. For example, at a blood flow rate of 300 ml/min, the filterable amount is limited to about 90 ml/min.